Sing With Silence
by CURSEDvenus
Summary: ..SasuNaru.. Shounen-ai. There, do not read if you don't like. He was deprived from speech after losing so much already.. The device held nothing but his voice. Knowing it is now lost, maybe forever, brings his onyx eyes closer to his cerulean ones.. AU..


**Sing With Silence**

* * *

**A/N:** First shounen-ai. Written for no reason actually. You could say boredom but who's NOT bored these days?

Flames are ignored.

**Disclaimer: **I have no rightful claim over Naruto or any of its characters. The plot however is mine. Keep your dirty paws off it please.

..Enjoy..

* * *

**Prologue**

Distant voices whispered quietly in his ears. Blinding lights obscured his cerulean eyes from seeing anything beyond the illumination.

Scorching pain.. Burning agony.. The only two things he currently felt were those two.

He could feel the warmth of his stepfather holding onto him. Squeezing his eyes shut from the intense pain, he tightened the grasp his left hand had on the older man as he was quickly moved through the white corridors of God knows where.

As darkness overwhelmed his senses, and his mind slowly turned black, tears escaped his ocean eyes.

For some odd and obscure reason, it felt as if he was saying farewell to something very dear to him.

--

He believed the sun was not created for any other reason but to torture. As its rays spread over what he believed as a God-forsaken hell-hole, murmurs of slight curses escaped his mouth.

Why the hell couldn't the house be re-painted on another day? Why did it have to be done on such a hot summer afternoon?

A sigh escaped the raven haired boy's lips.

No matter.. Either way, he didn't intend to speak to that despicable masked man anytime soon. How dare he leave him out here to roast under the terrible heat of the sun while he was probably sitting down somewhere nice and cool reading those perverted novels?

He cursed under his breath again, and decided to increase the volume of his music-player, hoping that would calm him down.

When had it been again? Ah yes, 3 months ago when he had suddenly barged into his supposedly stepfather's room and had demanded quite forcefully for some sort of electronic machine that would play music.

He remembered the expression the man had that day.

Shock and utter astonishment.

Of course, he had sounded completely idiotic when he had asked for it. He hadn't even known what it was officially called. In the end, his stepfather was simply too shocked to deny his son's request. The next day, it took nearly half the day for the Uchiha to figure out how the damn thing worked.

Bringing the device up to eye-level, he scrolled through his songs, smirking at the fact that it held nothing but songs done by… _that_ band. He had tortured himself to believe there was nothing wrong with the fact that he was almost obsessed with the band. Then again, that was wrong in some way. He could actually care less about the stupid band.

It was just that voice..

That loud and screaming voice was just plain astonishing . A sound he could never understand nor compare with anything else.

Loud..

Which was something he actually hated intensely. However, it was deep and it had this unnatural ring to it. It took him more than a month to stop denying the fact that he had been amazed by that loud and screaming voice.

His smirk widened even more as he closed his onyx eyes and listened intently to the voice of that blonde he had witnessed that spring night.

No, he was not a fan..

He just wished to understand why that voice had lured him into this state.

And even though he was far from admitting it to anyone, he simply wanted to listen to him. Nothing more and nothing less.

He glanced at his music-player once more and once again, smirked in satisfaction.

--

The voices were still distant, more like whispers than desperate and serious talking.

His eyes shut, he struggled to restrain himself from falling apart. He needed them out, he needed each and every one of them out.

Even his stepfather.

Calming down his nerves to an acceptable manner, he listened intently, not wanting to miss any word that would hopefully give him a little optimism.

"I'm sorry, sensei. There is nothing we can possibly reassure you of at this moment. For now, we only wish he rests and-.."

The voice of his stepfather suddenly spoke up, worry and sadness evident on his voice, "Doctor, you don't understand. He needs this. Please, it would kill him to know that he has lost such an important thing to him."

When birds sang, he tried his hardest just to hear at least a second of their melodious chirping. They were so subtle, so gentle, his ears just could not comprehend their words.

However at this moment, even though he knew that beyond the glass window in his room held a world full of sound, he only wished to hear the voices in the room.

He needed to know if he could stay the way he was..

"We will try our hardest. For now, all he needs is a caring father to make him understand. I promise you that I have already analyzed it as much as I could at this point, and hopefully, there is a 60 percent chance it will come back.."

The voice of the doctor seemed so serious. The blonde wondered why..

"How? Surgery?"

His eyes were shut, but he felt it, he knew that the doctor's answer would be negative.

"No, it should come back within time sensei. I'm sorry to say that we have not yet figured out a cure for the disease. For your son's case, we are still trying to figure out the cause.."

His eyelids tightened. Why did it hurt so much to hear this? Why did he feel like he was about to know something about himself so terrible it would tear him apart?

"But I thought it was beca-.."

"That's what we thought as well. However it's too severe. The vocal cords would not be damaged to this extent from mere singing."

A shiver ran through his whole body. His body temperature body lowered and it was suddenly too cold in the room.

"Doctor, his life is going to change. That's the only way he knew how to live. The only way he showed emotion. What will he do now? He's only 14 doctor.. He's only.."

He couldn't see what was happening, but he could hear the soft sobbing of his stepfather resonate through the room.

The doctor took hold of the young man's shoulder and nodded in reassurance, "He'll be able to do it, sensei. I have seen his performances and he is a very strong young man. I will do everything I can to 

return it, but for now.. he needs your support. He is going to need you the most now. Losing one's voice at this age needs a lot of endurance and no one can give him the hope he needs but you.."

Everything froze at that moment.

Nothing else was heard after that, the cold suddenly disappeared as well.

He didn't know what to feel, didn't know how to react at that same moment.

"_Losing one's voice at this age needs a lot of endurance.._"

"_Losing one's voice at this age.."_

"_Losing one's voice.."_

As his cerulean eyes widened inside his closed eyelids, tears accumulated at the corners of his eyes.

He had lost so much already..

What would he be left with now?

That wasn't even the point..

Without his voice, he could no longer be Uzumaki Naruto..

Without his singing, what could he possibly do? What place would be his in the world?

The doctor and nurses finally left the room, and the blonde haired teenager was left alone to cry.

_I'm not Uzumaki Naruto anymore.._

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews are appreciated. If I get enough that will satisfy me, I'll even TRY to finish this story.. :3

If you find any mistakes, know that I re-read this only once and I was too lazy to do it again .. I'd like it if you point out my mistakes though..

Ja


End file.
